


Умереть в одиночестве

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок уходит расследовать дело один. Это никогда хорошо не заканчивается. Мы знаем это. Почему же он этого не понимает?





	Умереть в одиночестве

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [DIE ALONE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970536) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



_Я никогда не думал, что смогу полюбить кого-то,_  
Кроме себя самого.  
Теперь я знаю, что не могу любить никого другого,  
Кроме тебя.  
Ты заставляешь меня думать,  
Что, может быть, я не умру в одиночестве. 

_− Ингрид Майклсон_

 

Крови было удивительное количество.

Данная мысль посетила меня первой, когда я пришёл в сознание. Мне понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы вспомнить, что же произошло.

Вспышка насилия не была тем, что я ожидал. Это было всего лишь скучное до зубовного скрежета страховое мошенничество, но из-за того, что мне в тот момент совершенно нечем было заняться, я взялся за это дело. Это было лучше, чем лежать на диване и стрелять в стену, потому что стрельба расстраивала Джона.

За завтраком Джон выглядел довольным, когда сказал: 

− У меня сегодня неполный день в хирургии. Я мог бы его отменить и пойти с тобой.

Это звучало очень заманчиво, но тогда я просто покачал головой. − Не волнуйся. Нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы мы оба скучали. Потрать выходной на то, что стоит твоего времени.

Джон выглядел разочарованным, но он только взял свой ланч [Смешной, экономящий деньги ритуал. Что в том, что я говорил о трастовом фонде, не понятно?], поцеловал меня в макушку и направился к двери. 

− Тогда до встречи.

Я всё ещё привыкал к этому новому образу жизни, поэтому чувствовал потребность предложить что-то, что могло стереть с лица Джона намёк на разочарование. − Ужин? Анджело?

Открыв дверь, он повернулся и улыбнулся. 

− Анджело, − согласился он.

 

Страховое мошенничество.

Какая глупая причина для того, чтобы истечь кровью на полу захудалого бизнес-центра в отдалённом лондонском пригороде.

Я, видимо, потерял много крови, поэтому мой мыслительный процесс был настолько вялым. Убрав руку с того места, где я пытался без большого успеха остановить кровь, вытекающую из раны на бедре, я дотянулся до телефона и нажал большим пальцем на «1».

Мне пришлось сделать это дважды, прежде чем Джон ответил. 

− Уже раскрыл дело? − бодро спросил он. − Даже для тебя это быстро.

Это звучало так потрясающе, что мгновение я не мог говорить и не мог издать никаких звуков, кроме резкого вздоха.

− Шерлок? − Тон Джона сразу изменился. Он забеспокоился, и я почувствовал себя из-за этого ужасно.

− Дж... Джон, − удалось мне наконец-то произнести.

− Всё в порядке, − решительно сказал Джон, мгновенно переходя в режим военного доктора. − Где ты? Что произошло?

− Нож. Порез. Кровь. − Мои хваленые навыки устной речи, казалось, покинули меня полностью.

− Где ты? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, где ты, Шерлок.

− F... Fielding Towers, Уимблдон. − У меня резко закружилась голова. − О, Джон, − забормотал я.

− Оставайся со мной, Шерлок.

Услышав в телефоне далёкие звуки, я сумел догадаться, что там происходит. Позвав Сару, Джон попросил её позвонить по номеру 999 и выслать помощь. Слушая Джона, пытающегося спасти мою жизнь, я смотрел на лужу крови на полу. Это на самом деле было не столь интересно, как, возможно, ожидалось. − Джон? − глухо прошептал я.

− Я здесь, Шерлок, ты просто держись. Помощь идёт.

− Я не думаю, что она доберётся сюда вовремя, − сказав это, я расстроился.

− Они успеют. Они успеют. − Голос Джона как всегда звучал очень решительно. Но из-за того, что я знаю его очень хорошо, я за всем этим слышал страх.

Я хотел помочь. 

− Джон, всё в порядке. Ты здесь. Я не один.

Джон вздохнул так отчаянно, будто умирал вместо меня. − Шерлок, продолжай дышать, продолжай пробовать. Пожалуйста, ради меня.

Было так холодно. Единственной тёплой вещью в мире был голос Джона. − Я всегда думал, что умру в одиночестве. А так намного лучше.

В телефоне послышалось что-то, похожее на рыдание.

− О, Джон, всё хорошо. Просто продолжай говорить со мной, пожалуйста. Твой голос такой тёплый. − Я почувствовал, как телефон, выскользнув из испачканных в крови пальцев, приземлился на пол около моей головы. Но я всё ещё мог слышать голос Джона. Это было прекрасно.

− Шерлок, я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста, держись. Мы собирались пообедать у Анджело, помнишь? Мы едем в Париж на следующей неделе. − Его голос сорвался. − Мы собирались с тобой прожить оставшуюся жизнь вместе.

Я улыбнулся. У меня был Джон оставшуюся часть моей жизни, и это было хорошо.

− Не умирай, пожалуйста, Шерлок.

На мгновение я подумал, что слышу звук сирен. Я закрыл глаза, но Джон продолжал со мной говорить, умоляя, чтобы я держался, и я, конечно, пытался. Но я был не один, и это было самым главным. Тёплый голос почти заглушил громкие шаги в коридоре.

В отдаление я услышал другой голос. 

− Мы его нашли, − сказал кто-то.

А потом этот человек склонился над моей ногой. 

− С вами всё будет хорошо, −произнёс тот же человек.

Теперь, когда это было уже безопасно сделать, я позволил себе провалиться в темноту. Последнее, что я услышал, был голос Джона.

− Спасибо, Шерлок, − сказал он.


End file.
